My Story About You - Sequel
by UMax18
Summary: Aku tahu yang sedang bersenda gurau di taman kampus itu adalah kamu. Aku tahu yang selalu memakai sneaker kumal itu adalah kamu. Yang aku tidak tahu adalah perasaanmu terhadapku. HoMin. BxB


**My Story About You : Sequel**

**Cast : Shim Changmin Jung Yunho**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : BoysXBoys, Typo dsbg .**

**Disclaimer: God, Family, Cassie **

**Don't Like, Don't read, ne.. **

**Summarry: Aku tahu yang sedang bersenda gurau di taman kampus itu adalah kamu. Aku tahu yang selalu memakai ****_sneaker_**** kumal itu adalah aku tidak tahu adalah perasaanmu terhadapku**

**Changmin POV**

Aku kaget sekaligus gembira saat mendapati kamu duduk di kelasku. Ternyata kita ada kelas bersama. Dan ternyata kamu juga menyukai sudut ruangan, sama sepertiku. Aku memilih duduk di antara teman-temanku di sudut lain kelas. Tentu saja sambil sesekali mengedarkan pandangan dan sesekali mencuri pandang ke sudut-mu. Aku tersenyum kecil ketika aku tahu bahwa aku menyukaimu.

Rasanya ingin berjalan di sampingmu dan berbicara denganmu. Tapi tidak. Aku memilih berjalan beberapa langkah di depanmu bersama temanku. Aku merasa sulit berkonsentrasi pada apa yang mereka obrolkan sementara kamu beberapa langkah di belakangku. Fokus ku hanya padamu. Akhirnya aku berusaha mengalihkan perhatianku pada obrolan temanku. Itu artinya aku bisa kehilangan jejakmu. Kapan saja. Apa boleh buat. Akhirnya, aku mengajak teman-temanku duduk di taman kampus. Benar saja, aku kehilangan keberadaanmu. Tapi, beberapa saat kemudian hatiku kembali terasa penuh. Kamu berjalan di depanku bersama teman akrabmu. Aku menghembuskan napas lega. Kamu di sana.

Aku melihat jam di tanganku. Tengah hari. Aku berdiri sambil berkata pada temanku kalau aku ingin bertemu dengan _cappuccino_-kudan berjalan sendirian ke kantin kampus. Hei, siapa sangka ternyata kita bertemu di sana. Aku melihatmu duduk di sudut ruangan bersama temanmu tadi sambil menghembuskan asap rokok. Terus terang saja, aku tidak suka melihat lelaki dengan asap rokok yang mengepul di sekitarnya. Aku terus saja berjalan menuju kasir sambil menyebutkan pesananku. Kasir memintaku menunggu beberapa saat, dan aku mengangguk mengiyakan.

Kita hampir bertabrakan di pintu kantin. Aku senang karena aku tersenyum -bukan menunduk- saat kamu mempersilahkan aku keluar lebih dulu. Aku mengangguk padamu dan berjalan mendahuluimu kembali ke tempat temanku tadinya berada. Tetapi begitu aku menghampiri tempat itu, tak ada lagi teman-temanku yang tersisa. Aku menoleh ke kiri dan kanan. Mencari tanda-tanda keberadaan mereka. Ada sedikit rasa marah. Mereka pergi tanpa pamit. Aku mengeluarkan ponselku dan baru menyadari bahwa benda itu mati. Aku menghela napas dan duduk sambil menyesap _cappuccino_-ku.

Tiba-tiba seseorang meneriakkan namaku. Aku menoleh dan melihat teman-temanku rupanya berkumpul di samping taman. Tentu saja aku tidak menemukan mereka dimana pun. Tempat itu tidak terlihat dari tempat dudukku. Aku berjalan ke sana dan baru menyadari sesuatu. Ternyata kamu terus memperhatikan aku ketika aku menatap gerbang kampus. Aku melihatmu berdiri di sana dengan tangan di depan dada. Baru saja memalingkan pandanganmu dariku. Aku senang, tapi tidak berani berharap.

Aku tahu yang sedang bersenda gurau di taman kampus itu adalah kamu. Aku tahu yang selalu memakai _sneaker_ kumal itu adalah kamu. Aku tahu yang baru saja mematikan rokok itu adalah kamu. Aku tahu kamu hanya mau memakai baju dengan warna hitam dan putih. Aku tahu kamu hanya mau berada di antara teman-temanmu yang lain hanya jika karibmu ada di sampingmu. Aku tahu kamu tidak pernah merasa nyaman berada di keramaian. Yang aku tidak tahu adalah perasaanmu terhadapku.

Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran seongsaengnim itu. Saat itu kita berada di kelas yang sama. Mendadak saja seongsaengnim memperlambat jam keluarnya. Aku sudah gelisah setengah mati karena ini sudah tengah hari. Ini jadwal _cappuccino_-ku. Aku melirik sudutmu. Mendapati kamu seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu walau tatapanmu tertuju pada dosen itu. Sulit untuk tetap berkonsentrasi saat aku butuh belahan jiwaku yang satu itu. Seperti saat ini. Aku sudah akan bangkit dari tempat dudukku saat aku melihatmu mengacungkan tangan dan keluar. Aku sedikit kecewa karena aku terlambat. Aku mengutuki diriku karena tidak bergerak cepat. Aku harap kamu tidak berlama-lama, karena aku juga ingin keluar.

Aku sudah tak tahan lagi dengan semua 'kicauan' seonseangnim. Aku terus saja melirik ke arah pintu. Menunggu tanda-tanda kedatanganmu. Cepatlah, aku juga ingin keluar dari 'neraka' ini. Tapi, 30 menit yang ku terbuang sia-sia. Kamu belum juga muncul. Akhirnya aku bangkit dari kursi dan meminta ijin pada seonsaengnim. Hah, dia menjawab tak acuh saja.

Ketika aku membuka pintu, aku terkejut. Berusaha bernafas secara normal. Bagaimana tidak. Begitu pintu terbuka, aku langsung berhadapan dengan sosokmu. Aku mematung melihatmu tanpa tahu yang harus aku lakukan. Tiba-tiba Kamu mengulurkan _cappuccino_ padaku. Ini malah membuatku tak bergerak karena terlalu kaget. Dengan perlahan kamu mengambil tanganku lalu meletakkan _cappuccino_ itu di sana karena aku tak juga mengambilnya darimu. Ah maaf, aku terlalu kaget. Kamu yang tiba-tiba datang dan menyodorkan belahan jiwaku itu. Kamu tersenyum. Lalu kamu menepuk bahuku pelan dan berjalan masuk. Aku masih saja terpaku di depan pintu. Tidak percaya ini. Ternyata kamu keluar untuk memberikan _cappuccino_ untukku. Aku bahkan melupakan terima kasih untukmu. Aku menunduk menatap _cappuccino_ yang baru saja kau berikan dan tersenyum kecil sambil menyesapnya.

**Yunho POV**

Aku tersenyum saat membaca ini. Aku tahu kalau kau baru saja membaca email ku. Tadi pagi aku memaksamu untuk membuka e-mailmu. Kamu tentunya juga tersenyum saat membaca ini di e-mailku. Ternyata, _cappuccino_ itu memberikan kita sebuah cerita.

**END **

**Annyeong.. **

**Masih ada yang ingat cerita sebelum ini? **

**Entah ini bisa disebut sequel, entah tidak. **

**Mianhe chingu. . **

**Gomawo buat chingudeul semua yang udah mampir, ikutan baca, dan berbaik hati meninggalkan catatannya. **

**Spesial Thanks: **

Vivi minnie: Ne, gomawo udah mampir chingu.. ^^

Bambi: Ne, Thanks.. ^^

YoungChanBiased: Iya, Itu Yunho yang ngirim. Gomawo Chingu.. ^^

AYUhomin: Bersatu? Hmm.. entah lah.. Mungkin. Hehehe.. Ini Changmin POV-nya, tapi gak tau apa bisa disebut sequel. Mian ne. Gomawo udah mampir.. ^^

**Jelek ya? Review ne.. **

**Gomawo.. ^^ **


End file.
